


Sexual Healing Pt. 1

by MoonchildMalec



Series: Sexual Healing [1]
Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: Alec keeps hurting himself in order to see Magnus, Jace decides to take matters into his own hands to sort things out. Shenanigans ensue.





	Sexual Healing Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based on one of Yara's (ItsYaraSket @ Twitter) tweets.

Magnus opened his eyes groggily and bleared at the bright light of his phone to check the time. It was early, too early for Magnus to be awake, and definitely too early for someone to be pounding on his door. He grumbled and turned over, hoping whoever it was would give up and go away, but no such luck.

With a drawn-out groan he sauntered over to the door, and as soon as he had cracked it open a flustered and angry-looking Jace shouldered his way inside.

“Jace, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company at five in the morning?”

Only now did Jace seem to take in Magnus’ appearance and his state of half undress, but it didn’t seem to deter him.

“I need you to go talk to your boyfriend, sort whatever this shit is out. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he keeps hurting himself just for an excuse to come see you.”

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, “He is not my boyfriend, and we have nothing to talk about. Sorry I can’t help you. Tell him he needs to stop with this nonsense, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I have more important matters at hand. Maybe he’ll listen to his Parabatai.”

Jace’s eyes flared to life, “A week ago he mattered more to you than anything else in the world. I don’t know how you turn your feelings off like that, but it is NOT fair on Alec, you’re both behaving like children.” Jace ended his sentence with a groan and slumped forward slightly. “Alec is on his way over. You better be ready to talk.”

Magnus blinked twice, confused. “How do you know? You didn’t even check your phone.”

“I didn’t have to, I just got stabbed in the shoulder,” Jace replied, walking over to make himself at home on Magnus’ sofa.

“Right. Parabatai. So are you going to leave and let me talk to Alec in private?”

“Nope. I’m going to stay right here and make sure you actually talk this out for once,” Jace smirked, having the decency to look at least a little bit apologetic.

Magnus sighed, but turned as soon as he heard a knock on the door.

Magnus’ face fell when he saw Alec in his doorway. Jace might have claimed he’d turned his feelings off, but not even Warlocks could manage that. However, centuries of a hard life and heartbreak could turn anyone into a good enough actor to be believable.

Magnus quickly ushered Alec into the loft, and turned pale when he saw that the blade of the dagger stuck in his shoulder protruded out the back of his shoulder, pointy and covered in blood. So far all the injuries he had inflicted on himself had been minor, injuries that could have been treated with an Iratze. It seemed Alec was getting desperate.

Speaking of Alec, the Shadowhunter stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jace slouching on the sofa, thumbing through his phone.

“Jace, what are you doing here?” he stammered.

“I’m here to make sure the two of you talk and sort this mess out. Magnus, will you please heal him already, my shoulder is aching.”

Alec looked lost for words, having seemingly forgotten that he was hurting his Parabatai as well by harming himself. Magnus gently placed a hand on the shoulder blade that wasn’t pierced by a dagger and guided him towards the opposite sofa, but he had to hook his arm under Alec’s armpit and carry the brunt of his weight after Alec had taken only a few steps.

“I… I’m sorry Jace, I didn’t remember,” Alec mumbled when he was finally settled as comfortably as one could be with a dagger buried in one’s shoulder. When Jace only gave him a stern look in reply, he turned to Magnus instead, “I left the dagger in, so it wouldn’t bleed so much.” He ducked his head in shame.

Magnus eyed the patch of blood growing on Alec’s shirt worriedly, and got to work on removing the dagger. “You’re a clever boy. I’m going to have to pull this out in one go, otherwise it will hurt you even more. It’s going to hurt a hell of a lot, still. You may hold my hand if you think it would help.”

Alec looked blown away, but tentatively edged his hand towards the hand that was resting on his thigh. He nodded at Magnus, signalling for him to go ahead and do it.

“Okay, Alexander, on the count of three,” Magnus replied soothingly, grasping Alec’s hand tightly while placing his other hand in the air a few inches away from Alec’s shoulder. Alec pursed his lips in preparation for the pain. “One, two…” and Magnus quickly slid the dagger out using his magic. Alec may have let out a tiny whimper and looked a tiny bit paler after it was done, but other than that he didn’t let on that he was in any pain. Jace, on the other hand, was groaning and thrashing about behind Magnus’ back.

Magnus had bigger worries than Jace’s theatrics, however, as blood started pouring out of both the front and back of Alec’s shoulder. Magnus quickly placed one hand over the wound at the front, and the other hand on Alec’s back, and started working his magic. It didn’t take long for him to heal the skin and the arteries, but the fragmented bones (that more resembled finely milled powder at this point) proved more difficult to manage. He got up and paced over to the cabinet where he kept his ingredients and started whipping together a potion to heal the bones, seemingly not fazed by the fact that his hands were completely covered in Alec’s blood. Once he noticed, however, he picked up the ingredients for a blood regeneration potion as well before he headed over to his dining table to get started. Alec was still sat on the sofa, flexing his left hand almost imperceptibly, missing the space left by Magnus’ fingers.

A mere few minutes later, he returned to Alec’s side, bearing two small vials. When Alec grabbed for the first vial with the hand of his healthy side, Magnus gently shook his head and held the vial to Alec’s lips himself. Alec parted his lips and tilted his head back, letting the fluid trickle slowly down his throat, and if Magnus’ hand shook slightly as he tipped the vial into Alec’s mouth, Alec pretended not to notice.

The bone-healing potion taken care of, Magnus brought the vial containing the blood-regeneration potion to Alec’s lips instead. Alec tried to protest, that he could do it himself and that he didn’t really need it, but when he saw the worried look on Magnus’ face he shut up and repeated the previous process, trying not to revel too much in the feeling of Magnus’ hand so close to his face. Jace was finally starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, bearing witness to such an intimate moment.

Alec sighed softly and went boneless once Magnus was done with his healing, and Magnus, whose energy had already been depleted, slumped down next to him. Without thinking about it, he instinctively leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder and feelt the Shadowhunter tense beneath his cheek, only to relax again a moment later.

Jace surveyed the situation critically before clearing his throat, “Now that Alec has been taken care of, I think I might leave you two to it to… talk things out.” He excused himself and was at the door in a matter of seconds. Before he closed the door, however, he turned around. “I want you both to know that I don’t give a damn about being in pain myself, but I can’t stand seeing Alec in pain.” He looked Alec in the eye, trying to convey the love he felt for his Parabatai, before quickly turning his gaze to shoot daggers at Magnus while closing the door and backing away.

Magnus hummed sadly, “He didn’t mean physical pain, did he?”

Alec bowed his head and shook his head slightly, making the waves in his hair bounce. Magnus couldn’t resist reaching out to stroke them back, before hooking a finger under Alec’s chin to get him to meet his gaze. They stared into each other’s eyes silently, for what seemed like hours, before gravitating towards each other, latching on to each other in a desperate kiss.

When they came up for air, Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec’s and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Alexander. I’ve been an idiot.”

Alec tilted their heads back up, peppering feverish kisses over Magnus’ mouth before Magnus finally let him back in. In between kisses, Alec gained enough distance to reply, “So have I.” They continued making out passionately, “Now shut up,” Alec breathed into Magnus’ mouth. At this point Magnus was practically sat in Alec’s lap, grinding down on the lean yet muscular Shadowhunter he had missed more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

Alec picked Magnus up and Magnus hooked his legs around Alec’s waist out of habit. When Alec started walking them towards the bedroom, Magnus snapped his fingers, and suddenly “Sexual Healing” was playing through the sound system Magnus had had installed in the loft.

It appeared he was not quite out of energy just yet.


End file.
